happytreefriendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lammy
|Rywale=Lumpy Truffles (konkurent w Vote or Die) |Obiekt/y westchnień= |Liczba_zabójstw=5 |Liczba zgonów=4 |Zgony w odc. regularnych=4 |Zgony w odc. nieregularnych= |Zgony w Smoochies= |Zgony w Love Bites= |Zgony w HTF Break= |Debiut=A bit of a Pickle |Intro_serii_telewizyjnej= |Pierwsza_ofiara=Petunia |w_odcinku=A bit of a Pickle |Pierwszy_zgon=All in Vein |Aktorzy głosowi=Renée T. MacDonald (2010 do dziś) }} Lammy - jest stosunkowo nową bohaterką serialu, wprowadzoną w 2010 roku, w wyniku głosowania z okazji dziesięciolecia Happy Tree Friends, znanego pod nazwą Vote or Die. O postaci Lammy jest fioletową owcą w wełnianym sweterku i z, również fioletową, kokardką na głowie. Zwykle niesie ze sobą Mr. Pickles'a. Na ogół przyjacielska i lubiąca spędzać czas z innymi. Lammy lubi aranżować tzw. herbatki, nierzadko połączone z grą w pokera (odc. A bit of a Pickle, Royal Flush) a także zabawę na placu zabaw. Lubi towarzystwo przede wszystkim żeńskiej części obsady, choć ze względu na bardzo niewielki udział w odcinkach inne znajomości nie są wykluczone. Jej bez wątpienia najlepszym przyjacielem jest Mr. Pickles, mimo pewnych problemów jakie niesie ze sobą ta znajomość. Lammy a Mr. Pickles Jak nietrudno dostrzec na podstawie odcinków z udziałem pary, Mr. Pickles, najprawdopodobniej chorobliwie zazdrosny o uwagę Lammy, dopuszcza się mordów na postaciach przebywających wraz z nią. Chcąc go powstrzymać, Lammy interweniuje, jednak z pozycji obserwatora, sytuacja wygląda jak współudział w zbrodni, a gdy obserwator nie widział wcześniej postaci ogórka: jak zbrodnia będąca wyłącznym udziałem Lammy. Ponieważ ten charakterystyczny schemat przewija się przez wszystkie odcinki z dominującym udziałem pary, można wysnuć dwie, wzajemnie wykluczające się, teorie tłumaczące dlaczego sceny zabójstw Lammy przybierają taki a nie inny kształt. Co więcej, jak na razie, serial dostarcza dowodów potwierdzających obie teorie, dlatego ostateczny werdykt należy do czytelnika. * Wariant pierwszy zakłada, że Lammy cierpi na schizofrenię a postać Mr. Picklesa jest wytworem jej umysłu, mającym usprawiedliwiać zbrodnie, których Lammy dokonuje własnoręcznie. Dlatego też w odcinkach, gdy widoczna jest w większej grupie i nie staje się przyczyną niczyjej śmierci np. w Spare Tire, początkowej sekwencji Royal Flush, czy All work and no Play wydarzenia ukazywane są z perspektywy ogólnej: Mr. Pickles to zwykły ogórek, pozbawiony kończyn, twarzy i cylindra. Za to, gdy w kadrze widoczna jest jedynie Lammy i jej ofiara, wydarzenia widz ogląda oczyma Lammy: Mr. Pickles staje się żywą istotą odpowiedzialną za mordy a Lammy stara się go jedynie powstrzymywać. Poza ukazywaniem wydarzeń z różnych punktów widzenia innym dowodem jest scena, gdy Lammy zostaje porażona taserem w odc. A bit of a Pickle. Na jej czaszce widoczne jest pęknięcie, domniemana przyczyna schorzeń. Również morał odcinka, głoszący We don't see things as they are, we see things as we are (Nie postrzegamy rzeczy jakimi są, lecz jak my je postrzegamy), zdaje się potwierdzać teorię. * Wg. drugiej z teorii, Lammy jest zupełnie zdrowa a Mr. Pickles to pełnoprawna postać. Jest on chorobliwie zazdrosny o uwagę jedynej przyjaciółki, dlatego eliminuje każdego, kto może stanąć pomiędzy nimi, nawet jeśli odbywa się to wbrew woli Lammy. Sytuacje, gdy próbująca powstrzymać Pickles'a Lammy zostaje wrobiona w mord, są tego efektem. Co więcej, teoria ta tłumaczy, dlaczego Mr. Pickles był w stanie samodzielnie zabić Flaky w odc. Royal Flush, bez najmniejszego udziału Lammy. Dodatkowo, scena w A bit of a Pickle, gdzie Mr. Pickles usiłuje zadźgać igłą postać ze skarpety, którą Lammy zrobiła w jego zastępstwie, nie pasuje do teorii jakoby Lammy usprawiedliwiała swoje czyny Mr. Pickles'em. Odcinki z Lammy W roli głównej #A Bit of a Pickle #Royal Flush W roli drugoplanowej #All Work and No Play #Spare Tire Pojawia się #The Chokes on You #All In Vein #You're Kraken Me Up Zabójstwa Ciekawostki *W Vote or Die, Lammy wygrała z Truffles'em przewagą 33,034 głosów. *Ma ogon i posiada unikalny kształt ucha. *Ginie w trzech odcinkach z siedmiu w których się pojawia. ** Przy czym ginie zawsze, gdy gra rolę drugoplanową. *Ona oraz Mr. Pickles, to jedyne duo w serialu, które nigdy nie zabiło się nawzajem. *Ze względu na głos, może być pochodzenia francuskiego, podobnie jak Mouse Ka-Boom. *Jako jedna z niewielu, nigdy nie zginęła na sutek problemów z oddychaniem, utonięcia, uduszenia itd. Pozostałe postacie, które nie doświadczyły tego typu śmierci to: Flippy, Splendid i Cro-Marmot. *Nigdy również nie padła ofiarą zwierzęcia. Podobnie jak: Pop, Splendid i Flippy. *Sposób postrzegania Mr. Pickles'a przez Lammy jest podobny to tego, jak postać wypchanego tygrysa, postrzega Calvin z serii komiksów Calvin i Hobbes, czy jak Deskę, postrzega Johnny z kreskówki "Ed, Edd i Eddy, co mogło być źródłem inspiracji do postaci Lammy. *Poniekąd przez późne pojawienie się w show, duo nie jest pierwszą ofiarą żadnej postaci. **A jedyną postacią, której ewentualną pierwszą ofiarą mogłaby zostać Lammy, jest Truffles. *Nie ginie w swoim debiucie. *Handy to jedyna postać płci męskiej, którą zabiła. *Dyskusyjnie, może być jedną z postaci mających problemy natury psychicznej. Reszta to: Flaky, Flippy, Russell, Petunia i Nutty. **Co więcej, jako, że zdaje się przechodzić w "tryb mordu" bez wyraźnej przyczyny, potencjalnie jest jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczna dla otoczenia niż Flippy. *Nigdy nie zabiła umyślnie, nawet zakładając prawdziwość obu teorii z osobna. *Jest jedyną żeńską postacią, która nigdy nie płakała. *Nigdy nie pojawiała się w odcinku nieregularnym. *Śpiewa w outro odcinka Royal Flush. *Mimo nazwy serialu Przyjaciele z Wesołego Lasu, Lammy nie jest zwierzęciem leśnym. Russell również nie jest. *Stale nosi ubrania. **Jako jedyna żeńska postać. *Jest jedną z trzech postaci, które znalazły się w więzieniu. Pozostałe to: Handy oraz Mole. *Jest jedyną postacią której dłonie zawsze mają komplet palców. W przypadku reszty postaci nierzadko dłonie upraszcza się na kształt rękawiczki z jednym palcem, gdy postać nie musi wykonywać złożonych gestów. *Jedyne, dyskusyjne, zabójstwo Lammy, bez udziału Mr. Pickles'a popełnia na Petunii w odc. Royal Flush. **Również Petunia, jest pierwszą postacią, która spotyka Lammy w jej debiucie. *Lammy oraz Flaky to jedyne żeńskie postacie nie pojawiające się w shortach z serii Love Bites. *Lumpy jako pierwszy zabija Lammy. *Kokarda zdobiąca jej fryzurę zmienia pozycję, gdy Lammy się odwraca. Podobnie jak poroże Lumpy'ego, beret Flippy'ego, słodycze na twarzy Nutty'ego, hak i opaska na oko Russell'a, pieprzyk na twarzy Mole'a, kieszonka Sniffles'a i agrafka przy pieluszce Cub'a. Wszystkie te błędy wynikają najprawdopodobniej z uproszczenia polegającego na korzystaniu z lustrzanych odbić prawego profilu postaci postaci, zamiast modeli lewostronnych. *Jest lesbijką. Kategoria:Żeńskie postacie Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie